Wash Away
by TheYmp
Summary: E/O Challenge: Wash. A 200 and 4 x 100-word drabbles. #1: Dean receives some unpleasant info from Sam. #2: The Prank Wars continue. #3: The Pastor provides. #4: Sometimes guilt can't be washed away. #5: It's not only salt and fire to help a spirit move on. Spoilers for S7.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters - these were created by Eric Kripke - I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any commercial gain. No harm or infringement intended.**

**E/O Challenge: Wash. A 200 and 4 x 100-word drabbles. #1: ****Dean receives some unpleasant info from Sam****. #2: ****The Prank Wars continue. #3: ****The Pastor provides. #4:**** Sometimes guilt can't be washed away. #5: It's not only salt and fire to help a spirit move on.**** Spoilers for S7.**

~#~

**Wash Away**

_**"Wash away all my iniquity and cleanse me from my sin." - Psalm 51:2**_

~#~

**A/N**_**: Dean receives some unpleasant info from Sam**_**. Set after S7.**

**Mr. Soap**

_**"There are those... who are pure in their own eyes and yet are not cleansed of their filth." - Proverbs 30:11-12**_

The first indication Dean had that something might be wrong was in the form of a green, tree-shaped air-freshener hanging from the Impala's rear-view mirror.

Later, when in the hospital waiting to speak to a potential witness, Dean sat down next to his brother only for Sam to get up and move to the other side of the corridor. Dean just assumed it was to make room for Cas who was still a little clingy following their escape from Purgatory.

On the way back to the motel Sam opened the car window even though it mussed up his ridiculously long hair.

The final straw was the can of odor-neutralizer in the bag of groceries Sam brought back from the store.

"Are you trying to say I stink?"

At Sam's gloating expression Dean turned to Castiel, "I don't smell, do I?" he said, expecting back up.

Castiel looked up from his attempt at trimming his toenails with his teeth, "You have an aroma that's... uniquely you."

Sam laughed aloud in triumph.

Dean scowled, "What's that even mean?"

Sam smirked, "He means have you met Mr. Soap? _Hello! _Now you've been introduced, how about you try catching up from time to time?"

**A/N: Inspired by 'The Laundry List' by **_**Clex-Monkie89**_** on LiveJournal – an analysis of the frequency of clothes worn on **_**Supernatural**_** that determined that Dean's not so good at doing the washing!**

~#~

**A/N: **_**The Prank Wars continue**_**. Likely set sometime in season 5.**

**The Prank**

_**"Even if I washed myself with soap... you would plunge me into a slime pit so that even my clothes would detest me." – Job 9:30-31**_

"Remember what we discussed?" Dean whispered to Castiel. The angel rolled his eyes before disappearing.

Dean watched Sam open the motel door and sniggered as a bucketful of beans emptied over his brother's head.

"You jerk," Sam raged, "This is just gonna escalate again,"

Dean looked contrite, "You're right, I'm sorry. Go shower and I'll spring for pizza. I'll even get that pineapple one you like."

Moments later horrified screams echoed from the bathroom. Cas looked at Dean in concern, "Should we go help him?"

"Nah, he's just found out that wasn't really soap", Dean said with a wicked grin.

~#~

**A/N: **_**The Pastor provides**_**. Wee!Chesters. Set pre-series.**

**The Missing Element**

_**"I needed clothes and you clothed me, I was sick and you looked after me..." - Matthew 25:36**_

Pastor Jim looked at the two scrawny children dumped earlier on his doorstep. Sammy particularly looked too small for his age. "Dean, promise me you'll make sure your brother eats properly."

Dean nodded solemnly, before grinning with pleasure at his secondhand Batman T-shirt, but the Pastor's eyes glistened at the way the 'new' clothes swamped them.

He gave thanks that his congregation had come through again with donating clothes, as everything the Winchesters owned seemed so gray and musty smelling.

"What soap are you using?" asked the Pastor, when Dean mentioned he washed their clothes.

"Soap?" asked Dean in bewilderment.

**A/N: Based on a true story. **_**No, not me!**_

~#~

**A/N: **_**Sometimes guilt can't be washed away**_**. Tag for S07E03 The Girl Next Door.**

**Stain of Guilt**

_**"Although you wash yourself with soap and use an abundance of cleansing powder, the stain of your guilt is still before me..." - Jeremiah 2:22**_

Sam watched as Dean slunk into their room, head down, avoiding eye-contact and made straight for the bathroom.

"You get 'em, okay?" Sam called through the open doorway, noting how Dean jolted at the question.

"What?" asked Dean as he scrubbed his hands raw.

"Your pain meds," Sam prompted carefully.

"Oh. No. It was... closed," muttered Dean, retrieving his hip-flask from his jacket and draining it in a single draught.

Sam's worries were swept away under a sudden mental onslaught from Lucifer.

"We got any more soap? I'm gonna go take a shower," said Dean, rubbing at his hands again.

~#~

**A/N: **_**It's not only salt and fire to help a spirit move on**_**.**

**Washing Machine**

_**"I think I see you standing outside/But it's just your shirt" - 'Mrs. Bartolozzi', Kate Bush**_

Mrs. Bartolozzi had spent her whole life as a cleaner at the old boarding house. A full-time job, she'd often thought the place made itself dirty even without guests.

She hated laundry day and the freezing utility room. One day she snapped, "How 'bout you help?"

Dean nodded in surprise. He'd drifted off waiting for Sam.

Used to being ignored, Mrs. B. felt oddly grateful, "Thank you," she answered slowly.

"I found your things," she motioned to the bloodstained shirts she'd put in the washing machine, "Pass me the soap?"

As they watched the clothes clean, Dean faded from view.

(;,;)


End file.
